


Requests Please Oh Faithful Hoes

by SmutJesus



Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: I will write anything you ask. Literally.Not crack tho, just porn.
Series: Haikyuu!! Masturbation Oneshots 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105544
Comments: 10





	Requests Please Oh Faithful Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some fucking sexy bois I’m starved, so much so it’s pathetic.

I’m in dire need of suggestions, and I can promise you that I will write ANYTHING. That’s right ladies and gentlemen, anything. My only standing request is that it is serious (I.e. not crack), and stays the fuck away from furries. 

It is not limited to Haikyuu, can be other shit as well.

Gimme shit, I will write it.


End file.
